Terms/Effects
Character Conditions -'Asphyxiation.' On the first turn of asphyxiation you lose half your energy and all buffs. On the second turn your lose all remaining energy. The third turn you are incapacitated. '-Berserk:' When berserk you must continuously attack until the rage subsides. Your rage lasts for 5 turns, but you can roll a DC17 mental check to end it early or wait until combat ends at which time your rage will also end. Every turn you must make a mental check (DC10) so that you do not uncontrollably attack the closest person. Berserkers regenerate ((level*2)+8) health every turn. You may not retreat while berserk and are immune to fear and pain saves. After going berserk once, you will be exhausted and cannot go berserk again in the combat encounter. '-Blind:' Perception checks useless outside of 5 spaces. Can's see. '-Crushed:' Deals 15 physical damage first turn and increases by increments of 20 each turn after (35 on the second, 65 on the third, etc). '-Deaf:' Debuff -2 perception. Can't hear. '-Fear:' Fear only regards one enemy. When a character if afraid of an enemy, they will have a -5 accuracy modifier if they try to attack the enemy they are afraid of. A DC14 check is required to move closer to the source of the fear. '-Incapacitated/Knocked Out': See "Death and Dying" below. '-Prone/Knocked Over:' Gives +2 accuracy with projectile weapons and -4 accuracy with melee weapons. Block and dodge take twice as much energy as normal. You may drop to prone as a 0 turn action but it takes 1/2 turn to get up. -'Stunned': Can't perform any actions. -'Subdued': Stunned, and all attacks against you are sneak attacks. '-Terror/Terrified:' Aggressive actions are modified by -4. Defensive actions are not effected. Speed is reduced by -2. '-Void Curse:' Very similar to stage 3 Penumbral Sickness. Symptoms include vicious anxiety, bouts of panic, aches and pains, severe retinal trauma, paleness, severe insomnia, and extreme hallucinations (generally of void based entities). It is possible that the void curse allows the victim to see void based entities more easily rather than giving them hallucinations. Many encounters with Penumbrals might create a stacking effect with the curse (or multiple instances of the curse) to create a horrible second stage called a void mutation. '-Void Madness:' This disease is non-transmutable illness. It’s symptoms include nervousness, irritability, and serious hallucinations. These illusions can are easily seen through if interacted with and can’t hurt the affected party. Illusions will generally be hostile and menacing but will not attack (if the afflicted is in danger). Hallucinations will be unusual but generally harmless if the afflicted is not in danger. -Penumbral Sickness: A nasty disease picked up from contact with Penumbrals. There are three stages. # Penumbrals in the area (but not seen)- Nosebleeds, light fever, extremely mild amnesia. # Penumbrals seen- Severe nosebleeds, fever exhaustion, nausea, strong cough, moderate vomiting possible, amnesia, aches and pains, retinal trauma (blooshot eyes), deja vu, anxiety. # Sustained contact (or survived an attack)- Coughing up blood, blood in vomit, visible radiation (glow goes away after 2.5 hours), radiation poisoning is possible, painful breathing, difficulty in swallowing, violent convulsions, difficulty sleeping, severe retinal trauma, paleness, and alternations of extreme hallucinations and severe amnesia. Environmental Effects Light Cover: Light cover covers the entire space. Units shooting into it have a -2 mod to accuracy. Units in light cover have +2 stealth. Each space of light cover counts as two movement points so it slows down everyone. Examples of medium cover include bushes, undergrowth, shrubs, and bushes. Medium Cover: Small waist to chest high walls and objects that can be used as waist to chest high walls Medium cover can be on up to 3 sides of a space but is usually only on one or two. People shooting at unit behind the cover have -5 modifier. Grants 10 points to all armor types. Examples of medium cover include highway retention barriers, bombed out city ruins, indestructible trash cans, dumpsters, and most deployable cover. Heavy Walls. Walls that are large and solidly built. They take an entire square or more. As a general rule walls can't be climbed. Attacking through heavy cover incurs a -7 accuracy penalty. Grants 16 points to all armor types. Most of the time units behind walls can't be seen at all. Examples of medium cover include tanks, very thick concrete walls, and bunkers. Shallow water: Shallow water is a level that is not high enough to hinder your weapon but deep enough to slightly restrict your movement speed by 3 points regardless of your species. Deep water: Deep water is at a level that you must swim. There are four effects to being underwater. # Movement is reduced by 5 except for penguins and otters (this cannot drop below 2 squares). # Firing energy or sprayer weapons is against the laws of physics. # Kinetic energy weapons (ranged weapons) have 5 less range than normal. You don't have anything to help you breathe like SCUBA or such you must hold your breath. Penguins and Otters can hold their breath for 10 turns. Lemurs, Rabbit, Humans, Canines, Foxes, and Cats only hold their breath for 4 turns. If you go past this limit you start to asphyxiate. Space: When in a zero/ low G environment you can jump over almost anything but your movement is three spaces slower than normal. If you don't have a suit in the vacuum of space, the first turn removes half your health, the second turn removes the rest of your health and knocks you out, and the third turn kills you. Death and Dying Fun times. When a player's HP is reduced to 0 they are knocked out. Players who are knocked out can't do anything aside from try to not die (they can scream for help before fading though so you will most likely know where they are and that they are badly hurt). When knocked out, the player must roll "death saves" to avoid bleeding to death. Three strikes and the person is dead. 1: Gain two strikes 2-9: Gain one strike 10-19: Gain no strikes 20: get back up with 20% of your maximum health. If a player is injured too much while knocked out or has been dealt so much damage that it bleeds over into their negative HP they will die. The negative HP pool of the player is equal to (1/4HP + 25). It is therefore possible to die instantly if the player lose all their HP and negative HP in a single round. When a player picks a friend back up again the revived player usually suffers a severe injury from being at death's door. This injury is up to the GM's discretion (usually based on what nearly killed the player). This effect can be cleared up with a successful surgery check. Some injuries can't be fixed with surgery (loss of limbs or eyes). If a player dies permanently they can be brought back through several means: Revival Machine: Cloning: Players can get back the use of their missing limbs or other organs by various means: Genetic Regrowth: Clone Systems: Cybernetics: Weapon Effects -Armor Piercing: This weapons ignores armor. -Armor Destroying: This attack removes armor. Roll DC15 not have your armor reduced by half.